


My Savior

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-it fic, Jesus is ours now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: How 9x08 should have ended.





	My Savior

Based on a tumblr idea from potato-kumi  
~~~

"Jesus, come on!" 

Daryl looked over to see Paul striking down the last of the walkers. He loved to see his man in action but he couldn't take the time right now to admire him. These walkers were scary mothers.

He continued watching another few moments and his jaw dropped at seeing the walker duck Paul's sword, turn and stab the scout in the back. What the fuck...? He let a bolt go a second later before rushing over to Paul.

"Paul! You okay?"

Paul never hit the ground as Daryl caught him gently in his arms. 

"Paul?"

"He... got me... in my... back..."

"I saw. Baby..."

Daryl ignored the sounds of fighting around him, grateful that Michonne and the two newbies were there, as well as Aaron, who was like a madman cutting down the walkers. The hunter laid his lover on the ground, sitting him up to check his back, his own blood running cold to see the amount of blood coming from the wound.

"Fuck!" he swore softly.

"Is it... that bad?" Paul's voice was low, almost breathless.

Daryl looked back into Paul's face. He smoothed his hand over his love's head. 

"Ya still breathin' and talkin', can't be that bad. Gotta get ya outta here though."

Paul nodded, his eyes fluttering slightly before opening again. 

"Don't go to sleep, ya can't right now. I need ya to focus on me."

Daryl managed to pull off his shirt and ball it up to press to Paul's wound, a whimper coming out of the man at the pressure.

"Sorry baby, can't be helped."

The hunter finally looked up, seeing Michonne and her new friends coming over. 

"What the fuck happened?"

Michonne held up a mask. "It's a person, using this as cover."

"He almost killed Paul."

"I know. We have to get him out of here."

"I know Daryl but how? Can't you hear that?"

He stopped and heard the guttural whispers of 'we've got them surrounded' 'don't lose them'.

Daryl got up in Michonne's face. "What the fuck do you suggest then? Letting him die?"

Michonne stepped back. "Okay, well, we'll do what we can, you'll have to carry him. Get to your bike, it'll be faster."

Daryl nodded, kneeling down and gently lifted his lover into his arms, his heart aching at the sound of Paul's pained whimpers. 

"Sorry baby, gonna get ya outta here."

"M'kay."

Daryl kept the shirt balled up against Paul's back, settling the scout against his chest. 

"Dog! Let's go!"

Eager to protect his master and his master's mate, Dog led the way, racing towards where Daryl left his bike. It took a while, too long in Daryl's mind, to get there. He got on his bike and settled Paul in front of him, hooking his feet to keep away from the wheels and the ground. 

"Dog, get the rope!"

A moment later, Daryl was tying the rope around his and Paul's chests, keeping them tight together. That way he could also make sure Paul wouldn't fall off the bike. It was going to be a long enough trip as it was.

"Paul, ya with me? Paul!"

"Hmm?"

Daryl sighed in relief. "Good, ya gotta stay with me. I'm getting ya to Hilltop. Ya goin' to be fine."

"Kay."

Daryl started up the bike, called out to Dog, then took off towards Hilltop.

**

When they finally got to Hilltop, Dog was barking up a storm. Tara ran from Barrington House, to Daryl, her eyes widening at seeing Paul in such a state.

"Get Enid up, Paul got stabbed. Now!"

"Right!"

Tara ran back towards the house, while Earl rushed to help get Paul off the bike by cutting the rope. Paul was limp, pale and nearly unconscious as Earl lifted him up, running towards the infirmary as fast as he could. 

Daryl swayed and nearly fell off the bike as Alden came over to help him. 

"What happened out there?"

Daryl was breathless, the adrenaline starting to leave his body, leaving him shaking. 

"Later, need to be with 'im."

Alden helped him stand. "Alright, ain't gonna argue with you. Let me help you, please."

As they got to the infirmary, Enid and Siddiq were there, fluttering about. Paul was laying on his front while Siddiq probed the wound, determining minutes later that it wasn't too deep. 

As Enid stitched the wound closed, her voice rang out. "He needs blood. Find someone who matches."

"I'll donate," Tara offered. "We're the same blood type."

"Perfect."

Tara sat next to the bed silently as Siddiq started a transfusion IV. Daryl just slid down by the far wall, watching as Enid and Siddiq saved Paul's life. 

He didn't even notice as Enid neared him. "He's going to make it, Daryl. The wound isn't as deep as it could have been."

Daryl's eyes and face was tortured as he looked up at the woman, "He was stabbed by a walker, but it wasn't a walker. It was a man wearing a walker mask."

Enid's eyes widened.

"If I hadn't been watchin' him, he woulda got stabbed all the way through his chest. 

"Daryl, you saved him. You got him here. He's going to be fine. He's going to need rest, time to recover."

Daryl's eyes flooded, tears falling down his cheeks. "I almost lost 'im."

"But you didn't."

As Daryl started to sob, he accepted the comfort as Enid wrapped her arms around him.   
***

Two days later, Paul is laying in their bed in Barrington House. He was still weak, hardly speaking, barely even opening his eyes. Siddiq assured Daryl that was normal. After such a trauma, his body needed time to reset itself. Now he was starting to come back to himself. Thank God, Daryl thought. 

Paul's soft whimpers reached Daryl's ears, making the hunter ache. He hated to hear his love in pain. He never thought they'd be in this situation. He'd basically ignored everyone while he kept vigil over Paul. 

Aaron and the others got back with the injured Eugene, who had his knee reset and would recover. He was being tended to by Rosita, who felt guilty for them even being out that far. Michonne was still at Hilltop but was rather uncomfortable. She wanted to leave but wouldn't, not until she knew Paul was out of the woods. 

Carol came back from the Kingdom, after a runner was sent with news of Paul's injury. Daryl had even ignored her. He would apologize to her later but Paul was his focus right now. He was terrified Paul would take a turn and end up dying anyways. Siddiq assured him repeatedly that Paul was out of danger, he just needed to take it easy.

Easier said that done.

He'd waited on Paul like a proper servant. Helped him eat and bathe and go to the bathroom. He loved Paul, the depth of which he never understood until he almost lost him.

"Daryl?"

The man in question turned to the sound of his name. 

"Hey, how ya feelin'?"

He carefully sat on the side of the bed facing Paul.

"It's getting better. Don't feel so out of it."

"Ya lost a lot of blood. Had to get some from Tara."

Paul smiled, the affection on his face for Tara obvious.

"I don't even remember..."

"Ya don't have ta. Just rest."

"Daryl, please. I need to know what happened out there."

Daryl knew that face. He called it Paul's resolve face. There was no getting out of answering.

"The walker was a guy wearing a walker mask. He ducked ya then stabbed ya. I was watching ya and let a bolt go before he was able to push that sword all the way through."

Paul hung his head down, thinking. "The herds make sense now."

"Mmm."

Paul looked back at Daryl. "You saved my life."

Daryl shifted, still uncomfortable with praise. "I just got ya here. Siddiq and Enid saved ya."

"No, you saved me out there. From dying right there on the ground. You Daryl," Paul spoke passionately, tears in his eyes. "Come here."

A teary Daryl neared his love, carefully sliding his arms around the man's neck, holding him tight.

"Thank you, Daryl. Thank you."

Daryl nodded, unable to trust his voice at the moment. 

"I love you, Daryl."

"I love ya too baby."


End file.
